Message From The Dead
by IdiotAmerica56
Summary: Ethan cannot bear living without Rochelle, Rochelle is given a choice to return from the dead for a price, and a new enemy that only Rochelle knows about has come. Will Ethan ever kiss Rochelle again? Will the enemy be defeated? I don't know yet!
1. After Her Death

**Here I go at an attempt of a Guardians of Time fanfiction...here's to hoping it doesn't suck -raises up glass of grape juice- Sorry, i'm weird. Anyways, on with the story...Please not this takes place right after the last sentence of 'The Key.'**

**Message From The Dead**

**Idiotamerica56**

**Ethan**

"Good riddance," I muttered as I watched Marduke's body turn into cold, lifeless stone. "You got what you deserved in the end." I bent down and picked the golden arrow up off of the ground. My only rememberence of Rochelle. My soul mate. Someone I used to hate. Someone who sacrificed her life to save me.

_You should have just let him kill me, Rochelle. _I thought. _I deserve to die a hell of a lot more than you do, that's for sure. _I stared up at the sky, clouds moving in front of the sun, casting Marduke's shadow on my back. I stare downwards at the lifeless body of Rochelle below me. She's so beautiful...my eyes move from her face to her chest, where the arrow had pierced through her heart. The bleeding has stopped now, but the blood has stained her clothes.

"Damn it..." I mutter under my breath. "Damn it, Rochelle." I turn my gaze towards the cloudy sky, open my mouth and scream. "ROCHELLE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?" The scream was a bit out of character for me, but it was the only thing that was able to comfort me at the moment.

Matt walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Rochelle, Ethan," he says.

"Thanks, Matt." I reply. "I still can't believe she's gone. I can still feel her hand in mine, the perfect smell of her perfume, the feeling of us kissing. It's all still there, but Rochelle isn't."

"Yeah," Matt said, not knowing the feeling but agreeing with Ethan to make him feel better. "Let's go, Ethan." He grabs my arm and pulls me away from Rochelle's body, which angers me.

"We're leaving Rochelle here?" I shout.

"No no no no no," Matt says quickly. "Jimmy is taking her back to Arkarian's chambers."

"I'm not leaving here without her." I say, ripping Matt's hand off my arm and pointing the golden arrow at his face. "Bring her. Please." Matt called for Jimmy, and he immediatly came and picked up Rochelle's dead body. "Thank you," I mutter to Matt.

"It's no problem," he says. "I don't think Rochelle would like just laying there on the ground anyways." Jimmy slowly walked down the path, carrying the body with him. Matt was joined by Neriah, and I was left to walk back by myself.

"I'm going home," I said to Matt.

"Okay," he replied, entwining his fingers with Neriah's. As I turned towards my house, he yelled something else. "Make sure to stop by Arkarian's chambers later tonight." I nodded in response and headed home. At home, I instantly plopped myself down onto the bed and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Rochelle**

I'm dead now. As I close my eyes, Ethan yells "Noooo!" My soul is ripped from my body and I am lifted upwards into a bright light. I stare down at Earth, the place where I should be and see Ethan ripping the golden arrow out of my chest. I feel the sharp pain, but it quickly fades as I rise higher and higher into the light until it becomes so bright I have to close my eyes. As I do this, I feel myself slipping away from conciousness and into a lifeless sleep.

When I open my eyes again, there is white all around me. I rise from the ground, which is fluffly and comofortable on my bare feet, and stare at my surroundings. Everything around me is white, and this white area seems to go on forever and back again. I wished Ethan, or someone, any one of the Named, even Dillon, was here with me. This place is a little too big and spacy for my liking.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" says a booming voice from behind me, followed by a placement of a hand on my now shaking shoulder. I whip around quickly to see the dead immortal Lorian and his sister Lathenia. Lorian was the one who put his hand on my shoulder, and spoke.

"Lorian!" I say. "What are you doing..." I stop, as I remember the incident of brother and sister commiting homicide on each other.

"It's all right, Rochelle," the immortal says with a smile, reading my mind and seeing how embarrased I was about forgetting he had died. "I hate to say this, and I think you already know this, but you're dead." _No duh, _I thought to myself, but instantly took the thought back as I had forgotten to shiled my thoughts from the immortal. He scowled for a second, but soon his face returned to it's normal expression. "Anyways," he said. "I've found you here to give you a special offer." This sparked my interest.

"Keep talkin," I said. "I'm listening." Lorian smiled and continued.

"I have an offer here to bring you back from the dead." What? Bring me back from the dead? This was unbelievable! Just the thought of seeing Ethan again was amazing!

"Yes!" I yelled. "Of course I'll do it!"

"But that comes at a price," Lathenia said, finally speaking. "Returning from the dead is temporary. And if you do return from the dead, the memories of everything that occurs while you come back will fade after you leave. Still up for it?"

**There was the first chapter...hope guys like it. Expect this to be updated fairly quickly...probably next week, or sooner, depending on the number of reviews and if they flood in or come in slowly or don't come at all. Well, enjoy, and please review! You do know I can see how many hits I get...but whatever. I'll continue this even if I get no reviews. Cheers! **


	2. The Fall Of The Named

A/N: Wow, it's been forever and a half since I updated this sucker last, hasn't it? I don't exactly remember where I was going with it either. Hmm well maybe I'll just come up with a new plot with the same plot as before but different...yeah that really didn't make sense.

Matt

Poor Ethan, this must be absolutely terrible for him. Here I am, in Arkarian's chambers with my fingers entwined with Neriah's, and Ethan is probably at home crying his eyes out and thinking about ways to kill himself. I don't blame him, either. I'd be plotting my own death too.

Nobody is really sure what to do now that the Prophecy has been fulfilled...There's an unusual tension in the room when we should be celebrating. No one talks, everything, including myself, is collecting their thoughts. Rochelle's death sure has taken a number on everyone.

Arkarian is the one who decides to break the silence.

"Well everyone," he says uneasily, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground. I don't know why he doesn't bother to talk to us through our minds, no one is bothering to shield their thoughts. They're all too exhausted, too worn out, not caring enough to do so. "I honestly have no clue what we should do now."

"We just continue to live our lives like we should've from the beginning," Dillon says. "Or that's at least what I'm doing. I want to forget everything about the Named, and continue living my normal life." There were murmurs of agreement. Excuse me for sounding heartless, but I had no clue that a death could turn what should be happy people into people hating what they are.

"I agree with that," I hear myself say, not remembering deciding to speak. "But I'll still keep an eye-out for anything suspicious with Arkarian,"

"Sounds like a plan," Arkarian replies. End of meeting. There's nothing more to say. We all shuffle out of Arkarian's secret chambers, except for my sister who stays behind and weeps weakly on Arkarian's shoulder. No one bothers to say goodbye for the moment, we all know we'll see each other again. We all know that we're connected in in-human ways, and we'll be seeing each again, whether we like it or not.

I decide to go visit Ethan and see how he's holding up. I hug and kiss Neriah goodbye, and use my Wings to go to Ethan's house. As I walk inside, I see Shaun sitting on the couch. He and Jimmy hadn't attended the meeting, they had to take away Rochelle's body somewhere.

"He's gone," Shaun says weakly.

"I got here, and he was gone."

"Where would he have gone?" I asked.

"Who knows," Shaun sighed deeply. "Rochelle's body is right at your house, but I doubt he'd go searching for the body. He took the arrow with him as well."

"Should we look for him?"

"Nah, let's leave him be for now. If it gets too late, we'll go out looking for him." I nod, and hug Shaun. A death this terrible touches all of us, and seeing always-cheerful Ethan like this is worse than anything possible. We all hate seeing him like this.

I leave Ethan's house and walk on the sidewalk, not sure where to go. My thoughts actually wander away from Ethan and his troubles and go into what will become of all of us. Just because we're connected doesn't mean we can't go for long periods of time without seeing each other...and that's how I think life will move for now. It doesn't sound right, I know, but it's what seems right. No one seems to be concerned about returning to school...they're finished. School seems like a trivial matter right now.

I find myself outside of my own house. I step through the door, and am instantly greeted with a hug from Neriah. I smile weakly and hug her back. For about an hour we watch television, my arm around Neriah's shoulder. After she's left, I bid goodnight to Jimmy and lie down on my bed, closing my eyes.

Sleep never comes.

Rochelle 

"Why would I NOT be up for it?" I ask Lorian. He smiles weakly.

"That's what I thought your answer would be," he says. "But trust me when I say this, _no one_ will remember your visit. No matter how hard you try, it is hopeless." I nod in understand, and expect to be instantly teleported back onto Earth, with Ethan. Instead, a look of fear forms on Lorian's face. He turns to his sister, and doesn't find what he expects to see. The same confused, fearful grin is on her face.

"What's...going on?" I ask.

"Something is wrong," Lathenia explains. "Very wrong." There is a strange expression on Lorian's face. He looks far away. Suddenly I feel as if I am pulled out of my body, and a vision enfolds before me. I see darkness all around me. Suddenly a fire bursts in the center of the room. A man sits by the fire, cloaked in shadow despite the fire. I try to speak, but I have no voice. I can only watch this mysterious figure doing whatever he's doing.

The man stands up, and spreads his arms out wide. On the palm of his hand shines three triangles, the points facing each other. The three triangles start to glow a yellow color and a shadow suddenly shot from the ground. It was humongous, like a dragon, and I think a dragons face. I couldn't really tell, though, since it was a shadow. The strange man then began to chant strange words that I could barely hear and not understand. The dragons eyes suddenly began to glow, a menacing yellow color.

"Go, my shadow dragon," he said in a whisper. "And retrieve the final shard!" And then the dragon lifted its massive shadow wings, and flew away, into nowhere. Or somewhere. I don't know where it went. And then the vision ended, and I was back in the strange Heaven place again.

"What was that all about?" I asked Lorian.

"That," he said sadly. "Is a new enemy. More dangerous than my sister."

A/N: Well that came off as rather depressing, didn't it? Expect a little of next chapter to be more depressing too, but then it'll get happier. Yay I like happy. Hehe. Anyways, please review and be kind when you review. Okay? Constructive criticism only, cause I loves that kinda stuff. I always want to improve my writing so help me out if you will. And yeah hopefully the story will get better as I get used to writing with these characters and become more definite with the plot. So please, excuse me for any mistakes I made. So please review and I'll be updating soon, cause I'm taking a break from all my major fanfics and making room for all of these other ones I started and never got around to updating.


End file.
